Evil Inflects Yugi
by Kate Ryou
Summary: Yugi does mean things to the cast. Nobody knows how or why this has happened. Need help so plz summit Ideas.
1. Red Hot Joey

This is my first real fanfic about YGO. So this may be a bit different from the other ones. But I will try to do it right.  
  
Kate: So this is my first ever YGO fanfic. Are you guys excited? ::looks over at the cast of YGO::  
  
Seto: ::is sitting on the couch throwing popcorn at Joey:: As long as I get to do this.  
  
Joey: Stopped it Seto! ::tries to hit the popcorn away but misses just about everytime::  
  
Yami: ::Making himself a pizza:: What is the story going to be about?  
  
Kate: ::looks over at Yami through the door to the kitchen:: I guess I'll make it up as I go.   
  
Tristan: What is Yami doing? ::could hear Yami banging around in the kitchen::  
  
Tea: I think he's making something. ::Jumped cuase she heard a loud bang in the kitchen::  
  
Yugi: ::ran into the kitchen:: Yami you ok?  
  
Yami: oww that hurt ::had knocked a dish off the counter. It then fell on his toe::  
  
Bakura: What happened? ::stopped cleaning up the popcorn on the floor::   
  
Yami: ::came limping out of the kitchen:: just dropped something on my foot.  
  
Yami Bakura: Is that it? ::looked sorta disappointed::  
  
Mai: Poor Yami.   
  
Kate: Does anyone wanna watch the first chapter? ::looked over at everyone. they were all talking to Yami::  
  
Seto: What was that Kate? ::pretended to hear her:: Yeah of course.  
  
Kate: Ok someone has to read the disclaimer. ::Snaps and a fish bowl appears on the coffee table:: It has all of your names in it. ::puts hand in and pulls out a slip of paper. Opens it and reads it:: And the winner is Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: Ok fine ::takes the paper from Seto. who was reading it:: Kate does not own YGO, or any of the characters. So dont think she knows us.  
  
Kate: Hey it didnt say that.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah it did.   
  
Kate: ::takes paper from Yami Bakura. the last few sentences were scribled out and "so dont think she know us" was written at the bottom:: Ok who did this?  
  
Seto: ::was on the couch and was whistling::  
  
Kate: ok fine everyone one have a seat and i'll start the chapter. ::everyone but Seto sat down::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'At the park'  
  
Yugi: What are you guys doing? ::was walking then heard a thump and turned and saw Seto on the ground covered in dirt::  
  
Joey: He told me.. ::didnt really want to repeat the words::   
  
Tristan: Then Joey decked him. ::didnt know that Joey had that much power::  
  
Yami: Wow Joe I didnt know you had it in ya   
  
Yami Bakura: ::was about to say something but Joey gave him the look that said 'dont even try'::  
  
Bakura: ::was not completely there for some reason::  
  
Mai: ::tapped Bakura's shoulder:: Um Bakura. ::waved hand in front of his face:: is anyone home?  
  
Tristan: ::gave Joey a high five as Seto came to::  
  
Seto: Ok why did you hit me Joey? ::got up and dusted the dirt off of himself::  
  
Joey: I never want you to say that again! Or it will be worse next time. ::his face was bright red::  
  
Yugi: What did he say Joey? ::looked over at Bakura confused::  
  
Tristan: He said that Joey was sissy girl and he like Bakura. ::chuckled when he said that::  
  
Bakura: What? who likes me? ::was suddenly alert, which spooked Mai::  
  
Tea: By what Seto said Joey does.   
  
Joey: Hey it aint that funny. And I dont like Bakura. I like MAI! ::went even redder when he realized that he just said he liked Mai::  
  
Mai: ::blushed for a moment, then went back to Bakura:: what was wrong with you?  
  
Yami Bakura: I think he was completely shocked by what Seto said. ::chuckled evilly::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kate: So how did you guys like the first chapter? ::turned off the tv and looked at the group::  
  
Seto: Help me! ::Joey and Bakura were beating him up. and doing a really good job of it by the look of things. The others were scared to do anything because they didnt think they had this kind of power::  
  
Kate: Hey get off of him! ::they didnt listen to her. Snapped her fingers and Joey and Bakura were tied to the wall. Seto had an ice pack on his head::  
  
Seto: Thanx Kate ::was sitting on the couch and held the ice pack on his head::  
  
Kate: until next time. This is Kate signing off. ::the place goes black and you hear a thud:: 


	2. The plan

I'm back with another chapter becuase i have nothing better to do and i have a huge test tomorrow. ::Says bad things about the FCAT. Then remembers the prizes:: I want that money and dvd player. ::Has a crazied look on her face::  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Kate: What was that? ::Saw Tristan on the floor knocked out::  
  
Tea: He was heading toward the kitchen when the lights went out.   
  
Yami: He hit the wall. He'll feel that when he wakes up in the morning. ::rubbed the back of his head just imagining the pain::  
  
Bakura: Can I come down now? ::his head was starting to droop:: This is really getting uncomfortable.  
  
Kate: No because you dont hurt the other cast members.  
  
Yami Bakura: Awe man. ::was about to hit Yami with a rolled up section of newpaper:: that's not fair.   
  
Seto: ::stuck his tongue out at Bakura and Joey::  
  
Joey: ::wiggled to try to get out of the stuff that held him to the wall::  
  
Kate: ::looked over at Joey:: It only gets tighter the more you struggle.  
  
Joey: gag now you tell.. ::stopped moving:: cant breath ::gasps for air::  
  
Yugi: Kate let him down he's choking.  
  
Seto: No dont let him down. he'll start to beat me up again ::had a big black eye. he was still holding the ice on his head::  
  
Kate: ummm... ::couldnt decide what to do:: ah ha ::snaps and Joey is on the couch next to Seto:: there   
  
Bakura: How come you let him go? ::had a hurt look on his face::  
  
Seto: Get him away from me! ::looked at Joey for a moment:: Why isn't he moving?  
  
Joey: ::groans and Seto is sitting on the other couch::  
  
Kate: calm down. he cant move anyways.   
  
Tea: Um what about Tristan? ::taps Tristan's motionless body:: Is he dead?  
  
Yami Bakura: ::had an "i hope so" look on his face::  
  
Kate: of course not ::snaps and Tristan is on the recliner with a pillow under his head::  
  
Seto: ::is still hiding on the couch not wanting to get hurt by Joey::  
  
Mai: Are u seriously scared of him? ::pats Joey's head. He snaps at her. she lets out a scream::  
  
Yugi: that was my ear u screamed into ::rubs his left ear::  
  
Kate: Ok someone has to read the disclaimer before i start the chapter. ::reaches hand into fish bowl and reads the name on the paper:: It's Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey i read it last time! ::sat on the couch with Joey but on the opposite end::  
  
Kate: So I pulled ur name so u get to read it. ::hands him the card::  
  
Yami Bakura: Fine ::takes the card and clears his throat:: Kate does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. But she wishes she did, and if she did.... ::stopped and looked at Kate:: i'm not finishing it!  
  
Kate: i could make ur worst nightmares come true  
  
Yami Bakura: ::imagines himself in a pink tutu and gold crown:: ok fine. ::continues where he left off:: If she did she would own me and all my stuff.  
  
Yami:: ::chuckles:: why do u want him?  
  
Kate: i have an evil core Yami ::grins evilly::  
  
All except Tristan: ::gulp and sit down . nobady sat between Yami Bakura and Joey. Bakura is still stuck to the wall::  
  
Kate: Ok i have the tape ::show them the tape and turns the tv on::  
  
Bakura: Hey what about... ::was cut off by Kate turning the tape on::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'At Joey's house'  
  
Mai: Why are we at Joey's house? ::looked at all the stuff that was in the living room::  
  
Yami: It was closer to the park and I didnt want to walk anymore. ::his feet were soaking in one of those foot message things::  
  
Yami Bakura: I want one of those things. ::had a puppy dog look on his face::  
  
Joey: Sorry Yami Bakura but that's the only one i have. ::was eating a sandwich. which seemed to appear out of nowhere::  
  
Tristan: Hey ur holding out on us Joe. ::stomache growled loudly:: im straving!  
  
Seto: Yeah pug. where did u get it anyways? ::Looked at Joey like he was going to eat Joey or something::  
  
Joey: It was in my pocket. I made it before we left. ::took a bite of the sandwich::  
  
All except Yugi and Yami: ::jump on Joey and Bakura grabbed the sandwich and accidentally threw it out the open window behind Joey::  
  
Bakura: ::gets up and gulps:: opps. it was just and accident.  
  
All except Yugi and Yami again: ::turn and look at Bakura like he was lunch::  
  
Yugi: ::took 2 sandwiches out of his bag and handed one to Yami:: Hungry?  
  
Yami: im straved actually ::took it and started eating it. watches as they all start fighting::  
  
Yugi: Why dont u guys go and make something? ::had to scream it because they all were yelling at each other::  
  
Seto: That aint a bad idea ::went into Joey's Kitchen and started to making something::  
  
Yami Bakura: ::gets up and goes into the kitchen with Seto:: what r u making?  
  
Seto: I'm going to make my world famous chicken pot pie. ::had a huge smile on his face::  
  
Yami Bakura: ::falls:: why would u make that?  
  
'back to the living room'  
  
Joey: ::has a black eye and had his left hand on his chest because he has a bruised rib now::  
  
Tristan: ::His hair is all messed up. he is trying to comb it:: Hey where did Yami Bakura and Seto go?  
  
Yami: ::sweatdrop:: I think they went into the kitchen.  
  
Bakura: ::his shirt is tworn and he too has a black eye:: um that really doesnt seem like a good idea.  
  
All: ::walk over to the kitchen door and look in::  
  
Yami Bakura: ::is cutting the chicken and looks up at everyone:: hey.  
  
Seto: ::is covered in flour. he is rolling out the pie crust. he glances at everyone:: Im making dinner!  
  
All: ::fall::  
  
Yugi: Why r u making dinner Seto? ::had a look of terror in his face::  
  
Seto: because i feel like it ::stuck his tongue out at Yugi::  
  
Yugi: oh ok. then what r u making? ::sweatdrop::  
  
Yami Bakura: We are making chicken pot pie!  
  
Joey: and your using turnips why? ::watches Yami Bakura chop turnips::  
  
Yami Bakura: I always have then in mine ::has a huge smile on his face::  
  
Yugi: Can i help? ::was really bored and had nothing to do::  
  
All but Seto and Yami Bakura: NO!   
  
Seto: ::His smile disappears from his face and now he looked hurt:: He could help if he wants.  
  
Yugi: ::went and put on an apron that said "dont touch me im sterile!" he went over to the counter to do something:: ok what do u want me to do?   
  
Joey: I really dont want to watch what Seto does to poor yugi. ::turned and left the kitchen. Tristan followed him back to the livingroom::  
  
Tea: i agree with Joey. ::went back to the livingroom::  
  
Mai: ::just left without saying anything::  
  
Bakura: ::looked at his Yami with amazement:: I didn't even knew that you knew how to cook.  
  
Yami Bakura: I dont im just winging it.  
  
Yami: ::sweatdrop:: I really dont like that idea.  
  
Seto: Will u guys please leave now so i can go back to work! ::starts to push them out of the kicthen::  
  
Yami: Stop pushing me ::tried to stop but he was pushed forward::  
  
Bakura: come on Yami Yugi i see that we're not wanted. ::Pertends to pout. they the both leave::  
  
'In the livingroom'   
  
Joey: Why do you always get to pick what game we play? ::was yelling at Tristan when Bakura and Yami entered the room::  
  
Tristan: Becuase i always win in rock, paper, scissors.   
  
Bakura: ::looks at Mai:: What are they arguing about now?  
  
Mai: Same old thing. Joey wants to one thing and Tristan wants to do something else.  
  
'Back in the kitchen'  
  
Seto: Hey Yugi hand me that dish. The green one. ::points toward it::  
  
Yugi: ::goes and gets it. hands it to Seto:: can i make some garlic bread?  
  
Yami Bakura: Does that really go with chicken pot pie? ::thinks about it for a moment:: Who cares.  
  
Seto: Yo Yugi you wanna do what we planed earlier? ::looks over at Yugi with an evil twinkle in his eyes::   
  
Yugi: oh yeah. ok be right back ::runs out of the kitchen::  
  
Yami Bakura: He'll never know what hit him ::chuckles evilly::  
  
'The livingroom'  
  
Joey: yes u do!  
  
Tristan: No I dont  
  
Joey: yes you do  
  
::everyone is asleep but Tea who is about to fall asleep::  
  
Tea: why do you guys always have to do this. ::yawns then jumps ten feet out of her chair. She heard a gun shot being fired in the kitchen::  
  
Joey: What was that?   
  
Tea: ::was already at the doorway. She screams loudly which wakes everyone up::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kate: Hey my first cliffhanger. yay. ::doesnt hear anybody talking. turns off the tv to see everyone looking around:: Whats wrong?  
  
Yami: ::points to where Joey was before the chapter started. He was gone::  
  
Seto: ::was hiding behind the couch:: He disappeared and now he wants to get me. ::Screams like a little girl when someone touched his shoulder::  
  
Yami Bakura: I've been wanting to do something like that all day. ::falls to the floor laughing very hard::  
  
Yugi: Back to the present problem. Where did Joey run off to? ::looks around trying to find some sign of life in the room::  
  
Tristan: ::wakes up and looks at all the frightned looks on everyones faces:: what did i miss?   
  
Bakura: I know where he went. Let me down and i'll tell you. ::had a huge smile on his face::  
  
Kate: ok fine ::snaps and the ropes are gone. he falls to the floor::  
  
Bakura: Yes im free. i'm finally free. ::runs upstairs and slams the door to his room::  
  
Tea: Hey that little sneak. ::was sorta angry at Bakura now::  
  
Kate: He didnt know where Joey went anyways. I read his mind. he was asleep the whole chapter.  
  
Joey: ::Jumps onto the back of the couch. he has toothpaste all around his mouth. he is growling like a mad dog::  
  
All: ::jump back and hit a wall::  
  
Kate: ::snaps and he is on a leash:: bad dog!  
  
Joey: take this thing off of me! ::takes it off:: I was just playing a joke on u guys.  
  
Kate: How bout we go camping tonight and we can make smores.  
  
All: Yay! ::Bakura had poked his head out of his room to hear that::  
  
Bakura: I already have my stuff ready.  
  
Yami Bakura: You did it that quick?   
  
Kate: Oh u were the only one i didnt tell.   
  
Yami Bakura: ::glares at Kate:: u dont like me do u?  
  
Kate: Ok this is the end of the chapter. tune in next time to find out what happened in the kitchen.  
  
Tristan: Hey wait I missed the whole chapter.   
  
Kate: ::hands him the tape:: here go watch it. 


	3. Lets Go Camping!

Oh i do not own Spongebob or spiderman (Apron and the green dish). I do own one thing and I'm not telling what it is.   
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kate: ::snaps and fire is started:: we now have fire!  
  
Yami Bakura: ::is running from Bakura because he took Bakura's book:: I think I lost him. ::stops and catches his breath::  
  
Bakura: Yami Bakura where are you? ::sees a shadowy figure in the distance. runs toward it and hits a tree:: oww!  
  
'back at camp'  
  
Joey: I got the marshmellows and graham crackers. ::takes them out of his bag and waves the bag of marshmellows in the air::  
  
Tristan: I got the huge bag of chocolate! ::takes that out of his own bag::  
  
Joey: I want that chocolate! ::drops his stuff and runs after Tristan::  
  
Tristan: I brought it so I get to use it first! ::yelled as he ran away from Joey::  
  
Joey: I brought more stuff! ::was getting close to Tristan::  
  
Tristan: You can't make smores without chocolate. ::jumps over a fallen log::  
  
Joey: ::still chasing Tristan trips over the log:: oww that hurt. ::he had fallen on his head. Is knocked unconscious::  
  
Kate: Good grief. ::shakes her head as she hears a scream::  
  
Tea: ::drops the tea she was drinking and looks around:: What was that?  
  
Bakura: ::Comes running out of the forest. He hides behind Kate:: It's coming to get me!  
  
Kate: What got you so spooked? ::Hears a growl and turns to see a big bear run out of the forest::  
  
Tristan: What did you do to upset a gaint bear? ::Was already hiding behind the log where Joey was still laying::  
  
Bakura: I ran into its cave looking for my yami. Then I bumped into it. ::watches as the bear slowly comes toward him::  
  
Kate: I know how to handle this. ::grabs a nearby fallen branch and dips it into the fire:: I learn this when I went camping with my family. ::walks up to the bear holding the fire lit branch infront of her:: Go away! ::swings it infront of the bear's face::  
  
Yami: Is she nuts? ::watches sitting on the log Tristan, Joey(unconscious), Tea, Mai, and Yugi were now hiding behind::  
  
Bakura: ::is still standing where he was hiding behind Kate, but Kate's not there anymore::  
  
Yugi: Maybe she knows what's she is doing. ::popped his head over the log to see what was going on::  
  
Seto: ::comes out of the forest and Kate almost smacked him with the branch. He did get burn marks on his cheek:: What was th... ::saw the bear and dropped the wood he was carrying. He turned and ran screamming into the forest::  
  
Yami: What a big baby. ::started laughing really hard::  
  
Bear: ::sees the human run away and goes after him::  
  
Kate: ::didnt see Seto:: Atleast he's gone now. ::throws the branch into the fire and brushes her hands off::  
  
Yami: The bear ran after Seto though.   
  
All but Kate: ::throw confetti and start dancing::  
  
Kate: ::throws Tristan's cd player into the fire:: That aint very nice.  
  
Tristan: My cd player. ::sits by the fire and watches it burn. starts crying::  
  
Kate: I think we can leave him here and go look for Seto. ::looks around:: Where is your yami Bakura?  
  
Bakura: ::still were he was before. He was petrified::  
  
Joey: ::Still unconscious on the ground behind the log::  
  
Mai: ::Takes a bottle of water and dumps it on Bakura's head::  
  
Bakura: ::Snaps out of it instantly:: What? What's going on?  
  
Kate: You were running from a bear. Anyways, where is Yami Bakura, Bakura? ::snaps and sits down on a chair::  
  
Tristan: Joey got that for me for my birthday. ::still crying over his cd player::  
  
Bakura: ::looked at Tristan:: I think he got lost in the woods somewhere running from me.  
  
Tea: Oh great now we have to go look for two people now. ::Looked terrified of the forest::  
  
Kate: You can stay here with the unconscious Joey and um ::looks over at Tristan:: Sad sack over there.  
  
Mai: Can I stay too then?  
  
Kate: Ok fine. Then it's just Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and I that are going to look then. ::Gets a few things together to take with her::  
  
Yugi: Ok so do you think we have all we need? ::watched Kate as she put stuff in a backpack::  
  
Yami: I think Kate knows what she is doing. ::Saw Kate put one of those singing fishes into the backpack::(I dont own that) Um Kate what's with the fish?  
  
Kate: I love the singing bass. I take it where ever I go.   
  
Bakura: So can we go now?  
  
Kate: ::was already heading into the woods:: You guys coming or what?  
  
All: ::chase after her::  
  
'Somewhere in the woods'  
  
Seto: Leave me alone. ::still running from the bear::  
  
Yami Bakura: ::hears someone coming toward him:: Show yourself or I'll send you to the shadow realm!  
  
Seto: ::trips and slides into the clearing where Yami Bakura is at:: Dont hurt me! ::Had his hands over his head::  
  
Yami Bakura: Seto is that you? ::started chuckling at the way his friend was acting::  
  
Seto: ::looks up at his laughing friend:: What's so funny?  
  
Yami Bakura: The way your so freaked out by me. ::didnt know about the bear::  
  
Seto: It's not you, it's...  
  
Bear: ::runs into the clearing and sees two people now:: Growl!  
  
Yami Bakura: ::Sends the bear to the shadow realm:: There you happy now?  
  
Seto: ::gets up and hugs his friend:: Extremely!  
  
Yami Bakura: Get off me you loon.  
  
'Back with Kate and her um Friends'  
  
Yami: I think he went that way. ::points in one direction::  
  
Bakura: Um I think my yami is over here. ::points in a totally different direction::  
  
Kate: This may take awhile so I'm going to start the chapter for you reviewers.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea: ::screams her lungs out::  
  
Joey: What? What's wrong? ::runs over to where Tea was and looks in the door::  
  
Tristan: Yo Joe what happened in the kitchen?  
  
Joey: They're DEAD!  
  
Mai: ::with sleepy eyes:: What who's dead?  
  
Joey: Come see for yourselves.  
  
All: ::walk over to the kitchen slowly. they look in the door and see both Yami Bakura and Seto on the floor motionless. They are also covered in red stuff(take a guess at what it is)::  
  
Bakura: Um one question where is Yugi? ::there were only two bodies and there were three people in the kitchen::  
  
Yami: I do believe he is up in Joey's parents room. ::Mind links with him:: //what have you done Yugi?\\  
  
Yugi: //none of your business\\ ::closes the mind link::  
  
Yami: ::has this terrified look on his face::  
  
Tristan: You think Yugi did it dont you?  
  
Yami: ::slowly nods his head:: But why I would really like to know though.  
  
Joey: So he is up in my parents room doing what? ::was getting really scared now::  
  
All except the dead people and Yugi: ::sitting on the couch::  
  
Bakura: Yay. I'm cured of my evil yami! ::starts dancing around like an insane lunatic::  
  
Yami: Wait if your yami is dead then I might be next! Ahhh! ::hides under the couch:: Dont let him get me!  
  
Tristan: um ok. So what are we going to do now that Yugi has gone insane? ::was trying to be opitimistic about the situation::  
  
Mai: I guess we have to leave your house Joey so he doesn't get the rest of us.  
  
Tea: What smells? ::looks around and finds out where the smell is coming from::  
  
Bakura: ::looks at his left foot and his shoe has disappeared:: um where did my shoe go?  
  
Joey: AHH! You're going to disappear! ::grabs Bakura:: No don't you leave us too.   
  
All: ::stare at Joey:: O.o  
  
Bakura: Let me go Joey!   
  
Yami: Dont let him get me! ::is still hiding under the couch::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kate: There thats the end of that chapter. ::looks at everyone who are making smores:: Oh yeah we did find Seto and Yami Bakura. He threated to send us all to the shadow realm. Joey finally woke up from his um sleep, and I gave Tristan a new cd player.  
  
Tristan: ::huges his new cd player::  
  
Joey: you like her's more then you like the one I gave you?  
  
Tristan: Sorry but she broke the one you gave me.  
  
Joey: You What!? ::gets really angry::  
  
Kate: They were having a party because the bear went after Seto. And there is no parties because of the misfortunes of other people.  
  
Tea: Kate you better say bye before Joey decides to kill you.  
  
Kate: ::snaps and in a cage with a gaint,huge,super-sized Flaming Swordsman plusie:: That should keep him happy for sometime. well ok i guess this is the end of this chapter.  
  
Yami Bakura: ::sends the huge,gaint,super-sized plusie to the shadow realm:: Muahahaha!  
  
Kate: ::Snaps and sends Yami Bakura to the Shadow Realm:: until next time Ja Ne. Oh and R&R please. 


	4. Don't Play with Matches!

Yes Yami Bakura is still in the shadow realm if anyone wanted to know. Oh and the flaming swordsman is chasing after him at the moment.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kate: Ok so my friend is coming over today. His name is Joshrightmutant, but he wants to just be called Josh. ::Snaps and Yami Bakura is back. Hands his a present:: This is for you.  
  
Yami Bakura: ::opens it and takes a globe out of the box:: What am I going to do with this?  
  
Kate: It's a special globe. When you send it to the Shadow Realm it will come back.  
  
Joey: Why? ::looked over from the ping pong match he was having against Tristan. The ball hit him in the side of the head:: That was the tenth time you did that! ::throws the ball back at him and misses and it hit Bakura::  
  
Bakura: Who hit me with the ping pong ball? ::looks at Joey and Tristan. They both point at the other one::  
  
Some girl: Um Kate I thought I was also going to come into this chapter. ::looks at Kate who is watching Yami Bakura repeatly send the globe she gave him to the Shadow Realm::  
  
Yami Bakura: Why do you keep coming back? ::Send it ot the Shadow Realm, again::  
  
Kate: Oh yeah I forgot. Um everyone, this is my twin sister Kathy! ::points to the girl who looks just like her::  
  
Kathy Formally known as some girl:: Hi everyone. ::waves to everyone::  
  
Yami: You remind me of my wife. But she is long dead. ::has a smile on her face::  
  
Yugi: Um Yami why are you smiling if she is dead? ::is an even more confused boy now because of his yami::  
  
Yami: SHE WAS EVIL!!!!!  
  
Another Kid: Am I too late for the chapter? ::looks around sees people playing games and Yami going crazy:: What's wrong with Yami?  
  
Kathy: He's remembering his old wife. He didn't like her much, or how he puts it, ::does an imitation of Yami:: "SHE WAS EVIL"  
  
Kate: Hey that was really good. Hi Josh. ::Clears her voice:: Everyone this is Josh.  
  
Everyone: Hi Josh! ::then went back to what they were doing::  
  
Kathy: Isn't Seto suppose to be here? ::looked around and couldn't find him::  
  
Seto: ::walked out of the kitchen. He patted his pocket::  
  
Yami: Whatcha got there? ::went over to him::  
  
Mai: ::was doing Tea's hair, who was painting her nails::  
  
Yami Bakura: Stupid globe! ::tosses it at Bakura::  
  
Bakura: ::hits him in the back of his head:: Oww! Now who threw that? ::turns around and looks at his yami::  
  
Yami Bakura: ::pointed to Yami::  
  
Joey: ::was throwing the ball at Tristan::  
  
Tristan: ::throwing the ball back at Joey::  
  
Yugi: ::aimlessly walked by the ping pong table:: Having a war are we?  
  
Both: Yes!  
  
Seto: ::handed Yami a box of matches:: Here have fun. ::walks away and joins Yami Bakura::  
  
Yami Bakura: ::has the stupid globe again:: Hey Seto. Stupid globe! ::sends it to the Shadow Realm::  
  
Seto: Where did you get the globe? ::Watches as it just appears out of nowhere::  
  
Yami: ::looks at the matches:: What am I going to do with these things? ::took one out and scratches it against the part that lights it:: Ahh ::throws the match and it goes out in midair:: Cool!  
  
Josh: Kate what is Yami doing with matches? ::watches as he lights another one::  
  
Kate: Yami what are you doing?   
  
Yami: ::tosses another one behind him and instead of going out it went straight into the waste paper basket behind him:: opps ::it erupts into flames::  
  
Seto: Ahh. Where's the fire extigusher? ::runs around looking for it::  
  
Tea: I think it's to late for that. ::the whole wall behind it was now in flames::  
  
Kate: Everyone out! ::starts running for the door. leaves and then remembers that Bakura was knocked out by the globe. Snaps and he is now knocked out on the grass::  
  
All except Bakura: ::watch as the house burns down::  
  
Tristan: Aren't the firefighter suppose to be here be now?  
  
Kate: They're not coming. ::looks down at the ground::  
  
Bakura: ::wakes up:: Why is the house burning down? ::nobody answered him::  
  
All: Why not?  
  
Kathy: Look around and guess!  
  
All: ::look around and fall::  
  
Bakura: We are in the middle of a forest. ::looked up and couldn't see the night sky::  
  
Seto: Thanx for pointing that out Mr. Obvious.  
  
Tristan: What is up with that globe?   
  
Yami Bakura: What? ::turned around and it was floating behind him. He threw it into the fire:: Get away from me!  
  
Josh: Did you give that to him Kate?  
  
Kate: Yeah I did. It was to keep him out of trouble.  
  
Yugi: So since Yami Bakura wasn't causing trouble, my yami had to.  
  
Yami: I did not! ::looked at Yugi::  
  
Joey: Wait weren't you the one who BURNED THE HOUSE DOWN!  
  
Yami: It wasn't completely my fault. Seto was the one who gave me the matches. ::threw the book of matches at Seto::  
  
Yami Bakura: AHHHHH! It's attacking me! ::the globe was all black and it was now repeatedly hitting Yami Bakura::  
  
Mai: Oh my god what about all our stuff? ::looked really worried now:: My make-up box!  
  
Kathy: Where are we going to go now?  
  
Kate: ::was getting into a limo that just showed up:: Lets go already!  
  
Everyone: ::ran into the limo. came to a tv studio and everyone went inside::  
  
Kate: Ok so this is where will be from now on because somebody burned down the house. ::glared at Yami::  
  
Yami: I'm sorry.   
  
Bakura: It's dark in here.  
  
Kathy: ::went and turned the lights on::   
  
Yami Bakura: AHHHHH! It's so bright in here now. ::covered his eyes::  
  
Josh: Tv lights are suppose to be that way right Kate?  
  
Kate: ::Went and turn the lights down alittle:: yep  
  
Yugi: don't u have to start the chapter now?  
  
Seto: ::was sitting on the news desk. he popped a piece of gum into his mouth::   
  
Mai: ::went into one of the rooms attached to the studio:: Hey all of our stuff is here.  
  
Tea: Cool. ::went into another room:: Hey nice bed. It really reflects my personality.  
  
Kate: Ok im starting the chapter now! ::took the tape out of her pocket and started up the projector::  
  
Everyone: ::took a seat in a soft chair::  
  
Joey: Cool it's going to be like at a movie theater.  
  
Tristan: Yo whers the snacks and sodas?  
  
Josh: ::snapped and everyone had popcorn and a soda::   
  
Kate: ok here's the chapter ::started up the tape::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mai: ::looked really worried now:: What would make Yugi want to kill somebody?  
  
Yami: ::was really upset now:: I told you that i wish i knew.  
  
Joey: This is totally weird. What's going to happen next.  
  
Tristan: where did Bakura go?  
  
Tea: ::was crying now::  
  
Joey: lets go and find him ::got up and started looking for Bakura::  
  
Mai: Maybe he wet outside to look for his missing shoe. ::went to the door and went outside::  
  
Tristan: ::he went and looked in another part of the house::  
  
~*~*~*few minutes later*~*~*~  
  
Joey: So u didnt find him?  
  
Tristan: Nope. ::looked around:: um what happened to Mai?  
  
Yami: Great she's missing now too. ::was really starting to get very worried::  
  
Tea: What's happening to everyone now? ::blew her nose in a tissue::   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kate: Ok that chapter is over  
  
Mai: What im now gone!  
  
Bakura: not just you but im missing aswell  
  
Kathy: ::she giggled and everyone looked at her:: what?  
  
Seto: what's so funny?  
  
Kathy: I know whats going to happen next  
  
Joey: ::chowing down on his popcorn still::  
  
Yami Bakura: Why do you get to know?  
  
Kate: She was there to help me write it.  
  
Black kid: Hey Kate. Did i miss the chapter?  
  
Josh: im sry but yeah ya did.  
  
Yugi: um who are you anyway?  
  
Kate: Oh this is my friend Whitney. He's also the co-author.   
  
Whitney: So that means i have control over u guys too  
  
Everyone: Hi Whitney!  
  
Kate: ok so my co-author is now here and very late!  
  
Whitney: I'm sry Kate but u told me that u came here as i was heading toward the house.  
  
Pegasus: ::appeared out of nowhere:: I'm here now too!  
  
Joey: ::dumped the rest of his pocorn on Pegasus's head::  
  
Kathy: Ok so im saying bye for Kate. So please R&R. 


	5. Switchers!

I don't own YGO, Josh, or Whitney, but I do own Kathy.  
  
Kathy: You Don't Own Me!  
  
Oh ok. I don't own anything. Happy now Kathy?  
  
Kathy: yes very. I own your cat. ::Holds up Kate's cat::  
  
No Thats like the only thing I own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whitney: Yo Kate are you ever going to come down? ::He shouted from the doorway::  
  
Kate: Oh my god! It's already that late! ::Looked up at her clock and it was almost noon::  
  
Kathy: Yeah it is!  
  
Bakura: ::Came into Kate's room:: Did you know that sugar is the pure goodness of the world?  
  
Kate: No I didn't, but thanx for telling me though. ::got up and put her book away::  
  
Bakura: ::ran out of her room and ran into the kitchen::  
  
Kate: ::left her room and looked over the group of people:: Ok who gave Bakura sugar?  
  
Yami Bakura: Yami gave it to him! ::pointed at Yami who was cross the room::  
  
Yami: ::was feeding sugar to Yugi when he felt Kate's cold stare:: I can explain!  
  
Kate: Okay shot.  
  
Yami: ::turned and faced Kate:: Um, he made me do it! ::pointed at Joey::  
  
Joey: ::was sitting in a chair playing Whitney's gameboy (I dont own)::  
  
Kate: What made you do what he would say? ::showed no real emotion on her face::  
  
Yami: He was going to rip the head off my teddy bear. ::looked like he was going to cry. He sucked it in the best he could::  
  
Whitney: What's wit you people and stealing my gameboy? ::took his gameboy from Yami Bakura before he could send it to the Shadow Realm::  
  
Yami Bakura: Aww man, and I was just getting the hang of it.  
  
Kate: ::went over to Joey and grabbed the teddy bear before he could react. Then handed it back to Yami:: Here  
  
Yami: Thanx Kate ::gave her a hug and ran to his room::  
  
Kathy: AHHHHH! Get them away from me! ::ran out of the kitchen screaming::  
  
Seto: Get who away from you? ::his question was soon answered by two lunatics running out of the kitchen and after Kathy::  
  
Tristan: I thought you hid the snacks better then that Kate.  
  
Bakura and Yugi: ::running after Kathy with a huge bag of candy and sugar::  
  
Mai: Who gave them sugar?  
  
Everyone: ::pointed at Yami::  
  
Tea: What has gotten into lately? ::was really disappointed in Yami:: I thought you knew better.  
  
Yami Bakura: He did until he had some sugar. ::had an evil grin on his face::  
  
Joey: An I suppose ya gave it to him.  
  
Yami Bakura: Yep! ::had a huge smail on his face:: And what are you going to do about it Joseph?  
  
Kate: Don't fight you two!  
  
Pegasus: AH they are after me! ::ran out of his room. He was in a robe and was all wet::  
  
Seto: The sugar twins? ::chuckled almost choking on his gum::  
  
Pegasus: You mean the sugar trio! ::just then three people ran out of Pegasus' room::  
  
Kate: OK I'm getting tired of this! ::snaps and everyone is now tied to chairs:: I really hate the way everyone is acting today.  
  
Josh: I never did anything. I've been in my room this whole time.  
  
Kate: I know, but this envolves everyone now. ::had a very evil smile on her face:: So now here's what's going to happen to you guys. ::Snaps and everyone is now someone else::(A/N: name/the   
  
person they look like)  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: What did you do to us? ::looked down the row of people and saw himself. He let out a scream::  
  
Whitney/Pegasus: Why do I suddenly feel wet? ::looked down at himself:: Let me out of here Kate!  
  
Everyone: ::glared at Kate::  
  
Bakura/Kate: I'm not Kate! I'm Bakura.  
  
Pegasus/Kathy: So which one of you is Kate?  
  
Kate/Tea: I Am! ::was now tied to a chair::  
  
All: Change Us Back!  
  
Kate/Tea: I can't. It has to wear-off.  
  
All: ::sweatdrop::  
  
Bakura/Kate: ::unties everyone but Kate:: So now what are we going to do?  
  
Whitney/Pegasus: ::snaps and was now dry and in dry clothes::  
  
Josh/Joey: You still have your powers?  
  
Whitney/Pegasus: Guess so.  
  
Yugi/Bakura: Um ok so who is who?  
  
Yami Bakura/Yugi: Ahhh! I'm short now! ::jusr realized that everyone around him was taller then him::  
  
Yugi/Bakura: ::glares at Yami Bakura::  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: That must be Yami Bakura.  
  
Yugi/Bakura: Yami! ::went and gave his yami a hug::  
  
Seto/Mai: Ahh! I'm a women. ::ran around in a circle::  
  
Whitney/Pegasus: ok um Seto. ::looked around and sighed:: Um Yami?  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: What? ::turned around and looked at what Whitney was staring at:: Mai, what are you doing?!  
  
Mai/Yami: What? ::looked at Yami::  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: Why are you putting make-up on my face?!  
  
Mai/Yami: Um...::put the make-up in her pocket:: i feel weird without make-up on.  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: I'm making you take that off now. ::grabed the collar of her shirt::  
  
Mai/Yami: No! ::was kicking to try and get out of his grip::  
  
Yugi/Bakura: So that must be Mai.  
  
Joey/Tristan: So ya tellin me that nothin has really changed about me?  
  
Tristan/Josh: We do act similar, so there is no really difference in personality.  
  
Josh/Joey: I guess your right. You two do act alike. So if I could change everyone back, you guys won't care about staying this way?  
  
Tristan/Josh and Joey/Tristan: Are you kidding? Of course I want to be myself again!  
  
Tea/Seto: So Friendship is a very special thing. ::was giving her friendship speach::  
  
Kate/Tea: Someone kill me now! ::was really bored and about to fall asleep::  
  
Pegasus/Kathy: ::was dueling Seto and losing because he didn't have his shadow powers anymore::  
  
Seto/Mai: Yes in your face! ::was jumping around because he just beat Pegasus::  
  
Pegasus/Kathy: You cheating. Yugi-boy here was telling you what cards I had in my hand.  
  
Yugi/Bakura: ::whisling innocently::  
  
Kathy/Whitney: ::was eating sugar while watching them duel::  
  
Kate/Tea: ::was rocking the chair and it tipped over::  
  
Bakura/Kate: What was that?  
  
Yami Bakura/Yugi: I think it was her baka. ::pointed at Kate::  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: ::came out of the bathroom:: ok that's that.  
  
Josh/Joey: What did you do to her?  
  
Mai/Yami: He flushed all my make-up! ::started to run after Yami::  
  
Bakura/Kate: ::untied Kate and helped her up::  
  
Kate/Tea: Um thanx ::ran to her room::  
  
Yami Bakura/Yugi: ::was trying to send Kathy to the Shadow Realm, but it wasn't working:: Ahhhh! I don't have my powers anymore!  
  
Kathy/Whitney: ::was sucking on a lollypop while messing with his hair:: oh calm down.  
  
Kate/Tea: I got the chapter! ::looked over at Kathy:: Leave him alone.  
  
Tea/Seto: ::was giving her speach to the chair::  
  
Seto/Mai: Put it on please! ::went and sat in his chair::  
  
Kate/Tea: I was planing on it Seto. ::went and put the tape in::  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: Get away from me! ::sent Mai to the Shadow Realm::  
  
Mai/Yami: ::came back from there::  
  
Yugi/Bakura: How did you do that? ::stared at Mai::  
  
Mai/Yami: I dont know.  
  
Kate/Tea: I'm putting the chapter on now. ::started up the projector::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami: I would think it be best if we stay together. ::sat down on the couch::  
  
::backdoor slams::  
  
Joey: ::screams like a little girl:: What was that?  
  
Bakura: ::ran into the room:: It....got.....Mai! ::was completely out of breath::  
  
Tristan: What got Mai? ::was now starting to panic::  
  
Bakura: I..Don't..know..what..it..was. ::passed out and fell to the floor::  
  
Tea: Is he ok?   
  
Yami: ::checked his pulse:: yeah he just passed out. It really must have been bad.  
  
Joey: Must have.  
  
Tristan: So what do you guys think it was that got Mai?   
  
Everyone: ::shrugged::  
  
Yami: Hey Tristan, help me get Bakura on to the couch.  
  
Tristan: ok ::helped Yami left Bakura onto the couch:: I think we have to find out if this has anything to do with Yugi.  
  
Joey: Do ya really think it has anything to do wit Yug? ::looked super worried::  
  
Tea: Oh my god! I really hope not. ::is crying her eyes out::  
  
Yugi: ::came out of nowhere. He had his head down:: Well if you want to know. I didn't do anything to her.  
  
Yami: So you mean she's been kidnapped? ::was getting all teary eyed::  
  
Joey: ::walked into the kitchen:: Um what happened to Yami Bakura and Seto?  
  
Tristan: ::came over to his bud:: who knows.  
  
Yami Bakura and Seto: ::jump from behind the door and scared the days lights out of Joey and Tristan (A/N: Ok so they aint dead. oh and the red stuff was just cherry jello)::  
  
Joey: ::screams:: Don't do that to me! And I thought you were dead.  
  
Mai: ::walked in through the front door:: Hi Yami.  
  
Yami: Mai! ::went and gave her a hug:: Your alive!  
  
Joey: Ok whats goin on here! Yugi please explain.  
  
Yugi: Ok Joey and Yami....  
  
Everyone but them two: APRIL FOOLS!  
  
Yami and Joey: ::fall::  
  
Yami: What gave you the idea to play a trick on us?  
  
Tristan: It was actually all Yugi's idea.  
  
Seto: yep and we had nothing to do with it. ::he pointed at himself and Yami Bakura:: so dont pin this on us Yami.  
  
Yami: But why would you want to play a joke on Joey and I?  
  
Yugi: I'll tell you guys later but first I got to go and get something. ::He went back upstairs::  
  
Joey: What is he gonna get? ::he really wanted to know what Yugi was going to get::  
  
Tea: I really don't know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kate/Tea: Ok so this chapter was longer then the others but in the other chappies I was ahead of myself.  
  
Whitney/Pegasus: ::he walked over to Joey:: Um Joey I really don't think that would be a good idea.  
  
Joey/Tristan: ::looked at Whitney confused:: I didn't say anything.  
  
Whitney/Pegasus: I know, but I read your mind. And I don't think Kate would like it if you ate all her tacos.  
  
Tristan/Josh: Tacos where!? ::looked up from the magezine he was reading::  
  
Josh/Joey: Who said food? ::stopped playing the game he was playing::  
  
Seto/Mai: Great now we have three eating machines instead of two.  
  
Josh/Joey: ::snaps and there was a table full of food in the middle of the room:: Yay! Boy I'm really hungry.   
  
Kathy/Whitney: ::took a bag of toosie rolls off the table.(I don't own that) She went over to another part of the studio and started eating them::  
  
Kate/Tea: I knew it was a bad idea to give yami's candy. ::she said it to herself::  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: ::tought for a moment:: I think the person who is now a person with shadow powers has the powers now.  
  
Kate/Tea: ::snaps and confetti fell from the ceiling and onto Yami:: Now Kathy tell him what he's won.  
  
Kathy/Whitney: Yami you have just won Seto Kaiba's duel disk system. ::modeled it::  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: Yay! ::took it and ran to his room to hide it::  
  
Seto/Mai: ::ran after Yami:: Hey thats mine!  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: ::slamed the door in Seto's face:: It's mine now! Muahahaha!  
  
Tea/Seto: ::still giving her speach to the tipped over chair::  
  
Pegasus/Kathy: ::came out of the kitchen drinking a bottle of wine::  
  
Kate/Tea: ::watched as the Josh, Joey, and Tristan eat the food:: I guess they are really hungry.  
  
Yugi/Bakura: ::tapped Kate's shoulder:: Um Kate where did Pegasus get the wine?   
  
Kate/Tea: ::looked at Pegasus and at the bottle:: I was saving that for later.  
  
Kathy/Whitney: ::went over and got the bottle from Pegasus and gave it to Kate:: Here. ::she then smacked him really hard::  
  
Whitney/Pegasus: Um Kathy I think you'll be feeling that tomorrow.  
  
Pegasus/Kathy: Why did you hit me? ::he glared at her::  
  
Kathy/Whitney: I don't drink! And I don't want you to drink anymore! ::was very angry with Pegasus::  
  
Yami Bakura/Yugi: I don't know what to do. ::was sitting in one of the chairs. He was also alone:: I'm now stuck in this mortal body.  
  
Bakura/Kate ::was passed out on one of the chairs::  
  
Yugi/Bakura: So you really do think she has a Millennuim Item? ::was to another part of the studio alone, talking to himself:: Yep. That would explain how I got here.  
  
Kate/Tea: ::walked over to Yugi:: Why are ou talking to yourself?  
  
Yugi/Bakura: I'm not. I'm talking to Bakura.  
  
Kate/Tea: ~great he found out about my shadow powers~  
  
Kathy/Whitney: ::was litterally bouncing off the walls::  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: ::was battling Yami Bakura at Tekken (Which i dont own)::  
  
Kathy/Whitney: ::hopped over the control wires as she zipped infront of the projector::  
  
Yami Bakura/Yugi: Was that Kathy again?  
  
Yami/Yami Bakura: I do believe so. ::sighed as he just beathim for the 153th time::  
  
Yami Bakura: ::was now himself again and he didn't realize it:: Why do you keep beating me?! ::he looked at Yugi. Then at himself:: I'm myself again!  
  
Everyone: ::was now back to normal (well as normal as most of them get anyways)::  
  
Bakura/Yugi: Why am I Yugi now?  
  
Yugi/Bakura: Why am I still Bakura and everyone else is back to normal?  
  
Kathy: Um Kate?  
  
Kate: ::turned and looked at Kathy:: Yes?  
  
Kathy: Yugi and Bakura are still switched.  
  
Kate: Oh thats because Bakura possesed Yugi while he was still Bakura. ::she sighed and had a sorry look on her face::  
  
Kathy: ::was sorta lost::  
  
Kate: Ok I'll put it this way. Shadow powers.  
  
Kathy: OH!  
  
Yugi/Bakura: So can you fix this?  
  
Bakura/Yugi: Please tell us you can.  
  
Kathy: Well It might be hard. But if Kate can't do it nobody can! ::pompoms appeared out of nowhere and she did alittle cheer::  
  
Kate: Dont pick on them. ::she snaps and they are back to normal:: I dont want either of you two to tell anyone about this ok?  
  
Both: ::nod and they rejoin the group::  
  
Whitney: Can our friend come over tomorrow?  
  
Kate: I'll think about it. So join us next time to find out what Yugi went to get and what other mayham I can cause. Please R&R. 


	6. People are strange and so r their yamis

Ok I know I should put a disclaimer here but I really don't wanna. So I'll put it in the chapter. Is it just me or does everyone say "um" alot. Oh and there is a hallway attached to the studio and in the hallway are all the bedrooms. I put that just so ya knew. Ok now enough of my babbling on with the chappie!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whitney: Oh god I don't feel so good. ::walked through the door that led to the hallway. He had his hand on his stomache::  
  
Yugi: It might be from all the candy Kathy ate yesturday. ::he was still in his pj's. which he just noticed. he blushed and ran back to his room::  
  
Whitney: Why did she have to eat all that candy? ::sat in one of the chairs as Kate and Kathy walked out of the hallway::  
  
Kathy: I was bored. ::she looked at him simpathically:: I'm sorry for making you sick.  
  
Kate: You should be. I've been trying to keep her off the sweets. ::handed Whitney a bottle of pepto bismol:: here that should help your stomache. As for you. ::Stuck a carrot in her mouth::  
  
Kathy: ::started eating the carrot:: Yum!  
  
~*~Later after everyone woke up*~*  
  
Bakura: Do you think we should tell anyone that Kate has a Millennuim Item? ::Was seating in a chair. He and Yugi were across the studio, talking to each other::  
  
Yugi: I'm not quite sure if that would be a good idea. ::had a hint of worry in his voice:: She might hurt us if we did.  
  
Bakura: You do have a point.  
  
Joey: ::was having a swivel chair race against Tristan and Josh:: Yes I'm in the lead!  
  
Josh: ::went infront of Joey:: Not anymore!  
  
Tristan: ::ran into Joey:: I'm sorry dude.  
  
Joey: ::his chair fell over making him fall out of it:: Hey that ain't fair!  
  
Seto: The mutt lost the race! ::Was sorta disappointed:: Great and because of the greyhound I lost the bet.  
  
Yami Bakura: At least I still have a chance. ::held up a slip of paper:: I knew from the start Joey was going to lose.  
  
Yami: I'm still in this bet aswell. ::all three of them were off to one side of the studio::  
  
Tea: ::was using a camera to record the race:: This is hard. They're going to fast.  
  
Mai: ::was recording Kate and Kathy::  
  
Kathy: Ok Wheeler is now out of the race.  
  
Kate: Yep and on the final lap Poole is in the lead, followed closely by Taylor.  
  
Whitney: ::waves a flag as the two boys finish the race::  
  
Kate: And Taylor cuts infront of Poole at the last second.  
  
Kathy: Taylor is the winner! ::was really excited::  
  
Tristan: Yeah I won! ::Does a victory dance::  
  
Yami Bakura: ::rips up the slip of paper:: I really thought I was going to win that bet.  
  
Yami: Yeah, I won the prize! ::did his own little dance::  
  
Josh: Um Kate why did you use our last names?  
  
Kate: ::shrugged:: I guess to make it more exciting.   
  
Yami: ::ran over to Kate:: What did I win? ::was really excited::  
  
Kate: Oh yeah, but you'll have to wait a moment. ::snaps and her fishbowl appears on the newsdesk:: Ok time for someone to read the disclaimer!   
  
Everyone: ::sweatdrops::  
  
Kathy: ::reaches into and pulls a slip of paper out and hands it to Kate::  
  
Kate: ::reads it and smiles:: And the winner is Yami Bakura!  
  
Yami Bakura: Why do I always have to read it? ::went over to Kate and took the slip of paper to read::  
  
Kate: Because Kathy wants you to.  
  
Yami Bakura: ::sighs and reads the paper:: Kate does not own Yugioh, or pepto bismol, or anything else in this story. I love Kathy. ::looks at it again and rolls his eyes:: You just want to make my life miserable dont you?  
  
Kate and Kathy: Yep ::big smiles on their faces::  
  
Yami: Ok so what did I win?   
  
Kate: I never thought you would bet. ::was sorta surprize that he even bet::  
  
Kathy: ::put her arm around Yami:: He would bet on camel races all the time.  
  
Yami: Ok so what....::looks at Kathy:: Wait how did you know that?  
  
Kathy: I..um..You told me! ::smiles and ran to her room::  
  
Kate: ::looked around:: Pegasus is your servant for the chapter and maybe the next one.  
  
Pegasus: ::looked up from the book he was reading:: What about me?  
  
Yami: ::had a huge smile on his face:: Your my servant for the chapter.  
  
Pegasus: Why do I have to be your servant?  
  
Kate: Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. ::smacked her forehead:: I made you the prize in a bet.  
  
Yugi: ::walked over to Whitney:: Weren't you feeling sick earlier?  
  
Whitney: Yeah, but I had some of that pink medicine stuff.  
  
Yugi: oh ok.  
  
Bakura: ::went over to Kate and Kathy:: So is Kathy your yami, Kate?  
  
Kate: So do you think Yami will make Pegasus do something silly. ::didn't notice Bakura standing there::  
  
Kathy: I hope so and then I can get it on tape. ::looked through the viewfinder. She turned and suddenly saw Bakura's face in it:: Ahh. Where did you come from? ::she almost dropped the camera::  
  
Bakura: I've been standing here for a minute now. ::glared into the camera::  
  
Kate: So what do ya want?  
  
Bakura: I wanted to know if Kathy was your yami.  
  
Kathy: ::was really shocked by what he said:: How did he find out? ::she turned and pointed the camera at Kate::  
  
Kate: Two words. Shadow Powers.  
  
Bakura: So is she?   
  
Kathy: Yes and now I think everyone needs to know.  
  
Some Black Kid: ::opens the huge studio doors and walks in::  
  
Seto: ::looked at the doors:: Hey they're unlocked.  
  
Whitney: ::looked over at the kid:: Hey Will!  
  
Will: Yo Whitney! ::closed the huge doors and went over to his friend:: So where's Kate?  
  
Mai: ::she stared at him for a while::  
  
Joey: She's over there. ::pointed at Kate, Kathy, and Bakura::  
  
Will: Who's that other girl that looks like her?  
  
Tea: She told us it was her sister.  
  
Kate: ::walked over to the group with Kathy and Bakura:: Hey Will, how are you?  
  
Yami: ::he just suddenly blurts out:: Kathy is Kate's yami.  
  
Everyone: ::stares at Yami for a moment::  
  
Kate: ::breaks the silence:: He's right, she's my yami.  
  
Will: So thats why I've never seen her before.  
  
Pegasus: ::gives Yami a soda and sandwich:: Do you want anything else...master? ::sorta choked on the last word::  
  
Will: ::stared at Pegasus for a slight moment:: Why is he calling Yami "master?"  
  
Tristan: Yami won a bet earlier.  
  
Yami Bakura: ::trying to get the doors open:: oh come on.  
  
Seto: ::kicks the door and nothing happens:: How did he get it open?  
  
Kathy: Hey it looks like Seto and Yami Bakura are trying to leave. ::she made sure to keep her voice down, so they couldn't hear her::  
  
Kate: ::had an evil twinckle in her eye:: But before we do anything I must start the chappie before I get to envolved in them. ::she ran to her room and got the tape and but it on::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan: Yugi sure has been acting weird. What do you guys think got into him.  
  
Yami: i hope it's just a phase. I really don't like him acting all mysterious all the time.  
  
Seto: I think he's been hanging around Yami Bakura to long. He's starting to rub off on the little guy.  
  
Yami Bakura: It's not my fault! ::glared at Seto::  
  
Seto: Is too. ::glared back at Yami Bakura::   
  
Yami Bakura: Is not!  
  
Seto: Is too!  
  
Yami Bakura: Is not!  
  
Seto: Is too! (A/N: wait dont Joey and Tristan normally fight like this. And they're acting childish, but it's my fanfic and they do what i want them too. MUAHAHAHA!)  
  
Tea: Hush up both of you! ::she shouted over them:: You two are acting so childish. (A/N: Didnt i just say that?)  
  
Mai: And it's not anyone's fault why Yugi is acting the way he is.  
  
Joey: ::just listened to everyone while he ate, yet another, sandwich::  
  
Tristan: Um Joe are you hooked on sandwiches or something? ::this was the 10th sandwich he saw his bud eat today::  
  
Joey: ::nodded his head and finished off the sandwich:: So back to my question. What do ya think he went up to get?  
  
Tea: We don't know Joey, but what would he want that's at your house?  
  
Seto: ::had forgotten that they were still at Joey's house:: Yeah really. What does the golden retriever have that Yugi would want?  
  
Joey: ::throw his empty soda can at Seto:: Why do you always have to call me a dog name?  
  
Seto: ::got hit with the can and glared at Joey:: Ok fine I won't call you a dog name anymore. Um what was your name again? ::he chuckled slightly::  
  
Joey: Joseph Alan Wheeler. ::was now getting sick of Seto's games (A/N: I really don't know what Joey's middle name is and I thought Alan fit. Hey his initials are J.A.W. lol)  
  
Yami: Calm down Joey.   
  
Tea: This is about Yugi anyways Joey. Not how upset Seto can get you.  
  
Joey: Right. ::he took a few deep breaths and went into the kitchen::  
  
Bakura: ::watched Joey leave:: Why did he just go into the kitchen?  
  
Tristan: He goes and get a soda after he gets upset. It helps to calm him down.  
  
Bakura: Oh ok. ::was still confused but just didn't show it::  
  
Yami Bakura: ::looked at his watch:: Short version of pineapple-head has been gone for awhile.  
  
Yami: ::glared at Yami Bakura:: Don't call him that again.  
  
Yami Bakura: Make me. ::stuck his tongue out at him and ran upstairs::  
  
Joey: ::was almost knocked over by Yami Bakura:: What did he do now?  
  
Yami: ::started to go after him but someone stopped him. He looked at Bakura:: Why did you grab my jacket?  
  
Bakura: Forget about him. Like Tea said earlier, we're worried about Yugi now.  
  
Yami: ::nodded and sat back down::  
  
Seto: I'll go get Yami Bakura before he cause to much trouble in Alan's house. ::he looked at Joey and chuckled. Then he got up and went upstairs to find Yami Bakura::  
  
Joey: He's sucha big jerk.   
  
Tristan: I agree with ya there buddy.  
  
Yugi: ::walked in the front door with two huge bags:: Hi everyone. Miss me?  
  
Yami: Did we ever! ::got the bags from him and set them on the table:: So where did you go?  
  
Yugi: I forgot that the stuff I wanted was back home so I went and got them.  
  
Tea: In the middle of the night? ::she looked really worried now::  
  
Yugi: No it's almost 10 in the morning.  
  
Everyone: ::looked at each other::  
  
Joey: So whatcha got in the da bags Yug? ::he went over and looked in them::  
  
Yugi: I got gifts for everyone. ::he handed a box to everyone. Seto and Yami Bakura were still gone:: Ok that's everyone.  
  
Mai: What about Seto and Yami Bakura?   
  
Yugi: Oh I, um, didn't get them anything.  
  
Bakura: oh  
  
Yugi: ok open them.  
  
Everyone: ::opens the box they were handed::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kate: Ok end of chappie! I love cliffhanger don't you?  
  
Seto: No! ::He got back up and began banging on the door again::  
  
Yami Bakura: Why didn't I get anything? ::has big puppy dog eyes::  
  
Kate: You just didn't.  
  
Yami Bakura: Man. ::went and rejoined Seto at the door::  
  
Tristan: Don't they ever give up?  
  
Pegasus: ::came back from his room. He was now wearing the same outfit Yami was:: What do you need Master Yami?  
  
Mai: Um why is he dressed like you? ::was confused by the situation now::  
  
Yami: I was wondering what he would look like. ::he looked at Pegasus:: Yes I would like peanut butter and marshmellow fluff sandwich.  
  
Pegasus: Right away Master Yami. ::he ran into the kitchen::  
  
Kate: Yo Kathy you wanna do it now?  
  
Kathy: ::looked at the smile on Kate's face and nodded:: Yep  
  
Both: ::their bodies went limp::  
  
Seto: ::talking basically to himself:: You do know that the doors are magically sealled right?   
  
Yami Bakura: So this is what you think about. ::He too is now talking to himself::  
  
Yugi: ::looked at the Kate and Kathy's bodies. He then looked at Seto and Yami Bakura:: Ok I get it now.  
  
Will: Then please tell me what's going on. ::looked at Yugi::  
  
Yugi: They have possesed them. ::he chuckled watching Seto and Yami Bakura::  
  
Everyone: Oh!  
  
Seto: ::looked around:: Who said that?  
  
Yami Bakura: I wish I could tell you. ::he walked over to Seto and gave him a hug::  
  
Yami: ::bursted out laughing::  
  
Seto: ::glared at Yami Bakura:: Get away from me!  
  
Yami Bakura: You get away from me!  
  
Seto: Why hasn't he noticed who I am yet? ::lets go of Yami Bakura and starts dancing::  
  
Yami Bakura: It's because they're so slow. ::Started doing the chicken dance:: NO I'M NOT!  
  
Seto: Kate? ::nodded:: What are you doing in my head? ::is really freaking out:: I was bored and I had nothing better to do.  
  
Yami Bakura: ::Kathy tries to send Mai to the shadow realm, but at the last moment Yami Bakura takes over and sends Kathy's limp body to the shadow realm::  
  
Will: ::watched as Kathy disappeared:: Whoa! Does that happen often?  
  
Josh: Sadly yes it does. ::was having a hard time not cracking up::   
  
Whitney: Kate wanted me to say goodbye. And that this is another nasty cliffie. ::Watches as Yami Bakura goes really red:: So until next time. Cya!  
  
Bakura: Oh and Kate wanted to tell you that if she doesnt get more reviews no more chapters. And she needs ideas for the next one. So plz summit and She'll give u credit. 


	7. Authoress note plz read and respond

I'm sry I have't updated this story. I'm just on a huge writers block on what to do next.   
  
I had it all planned out to then I lost the book it was in. ::looks around for it:: Can't find it.  
  
Plz help me by giving me ideas. I will give you credit and maybe plushie if you tell me ur fave char.  
  
So plz give poor Katie ideas. 


End file.
